Hidan no Aria - Vol 4 - Chuyển tiếp: Go for the next!
'CHUYỂN TIẾP: GO FOR THE NEXT' “......Kin....ji......” Rời khỏi kim tự tháp , nằm trên phần đầu bị nghiêng của chiếc Annbelle , giọng của Aria-- Khiến tôi , Kana và Shirayuki quay về phía cô ấy. “Aria....!” “Ah.....Kin.....Kinji? Ngươi còn sống sao?” Bộ còn sống là một cái tội hay sao? Tuy thoáng nghĩ như vậy , nhưng tôi vẫn đang ở trong Hysteria Mode..... “Aria!” Không thể không ôm chầm lấy thân hình nhỏ bé đó. “Khoan--.....uh! Kin , Kinji? Ngươi , ngươi-ngươi-ngươi , ngươi đang làm cái gì vậy hả!? Chờ đã!” Aria. Aria. Thật tuyệt! Khi nãy , do cô ấy đang mặc thứ quần áo giống như đồ bơi của Patra , tôi đã lưỡng lự không biết có nên ôm cô ấy hay không-- nhưng bây giờ . Shirayuki đã đến , mặc giúp cho cô ấy giáp chống đạn của Butei. Vậy nên , tôi có thể ôm cô ấy không chút do dự . Hãy để tôi , ôm cô thật chặt như thế này-- Tsa! .......Đau! H-Hình như có thứ gì đó vừa mới đâm vào mông tôi. Tôi ôm mông và quay đầu lại , shaa. Cảm giác cứ như thể một thứ gì đó như một thanh đao hoặc katana vừa lẩn vào điểm mù trong tầm nhìn của tôi... “Aria , thật tốt khi thấy cô vẫn ổn!” Shirayuki nói , *pa* , và cô ấy cũng ôm chặt Aria. Và sau đó Shirayuki --với một vẻ mặt khó hiểu , đẩy tôi ra xa khỏi Aria , người chẳng nhớ được chút gì về việc cô ấy đã đánh bại Patra như thế nào khi nãy. Ha. Haha. Kana , vừa vuốt lại bím tóc của mình , nhẹ nhàng mỉm cười khi thấy cảnh tượng này. .......Ừhm...... .......Mặc dù , vẫn còn vài thứ khiến tôi phải lo lắng....... Nhưng , Aria đã được cứu. Hơn nữa , Patra cũng đã bị nhốt trong hòm , Dù gặp phải khá nhiều rắc rối , nhưng thế này đã đủ để tôi lên lớp Lần này có thể tính như là--hoàn thành xong nhiệm vụ. Sau cùng , tôi cũng có thể thong thả đợi các Butei đến đây. Trong lúc đó , tôi có thể tắm nắng một chút. .......Khi nhìn vào con dao xếp đã mất đi ánh bạc của mình , tôi thở dài. --Haa. Kana , bỗng nhiên nhìn về phía biển. “..........!” Cứ như thế, không nói một lời, cô ấy ngắm nhìn cảnh biển. Như thể đang tìm kiếm thứ gì đó. Khuôn mặt anh -- trở nên trắng bệch lạ thường. Đây là lần đầu tiên tôi thấy Kana sợ đến vậy-- “.....Kana?” Tôi cất con dao đi và gọi, nhưng Kana không chú ý đến tôi. Cứ như thể cô ấy, bị biển, Giữ chặt ở đó. “--- Kinji......Mau chạy đi!” Kana......hét lên. Khiến cho tôi cảm thấy ngạc nhiên. Có chuyện gì với anh vậy? Hét lên với em, trở nên mất bình tĩnh như vậy. Những chuyện như thế này, khi chúng ta còn ở với nhau, chuyện này chưa bao giờ xảy ra! “Mau chạy đi, Kinji! Mau rút lui khỏi đây!” Thấy Kana, điên cuồng lắc tay áo của mình, tôi không thể không toát mồ hôi lạnh. Khoan đã! Khoan đã! Kana! anh muốn bọn em bỏ chạy, nhưng chúng ta thậm chí còn không có lấy một cái thuyền. Kana, anh ấy đã hoảng loạn đến mức này. Kana, người mà ngay cả Patra cũng không xứng đáng làm đối thủ. Kana đó, bây giờ đang hoàn toàn hoảng loạn. “Kin....Kin-chan......!” Tiếp theo , người hiểu ra sự thay đổi thái độ đó là Shirayuki. “Có.....có thứ gì đó đang đến....đ-đáng sợ lắm......!” Shirayuki buông Aria ra , trông cô ấy cứ như đang cố hết sức để giữ mình -- Cả thân hình đang run rẩy , và khụy một chân xuống sàn. Tôi, nhìn về phía bầu trời và mặt biển phía sau Shirayuki -- phát hiện ra. Thật bất thường. Biển -- rất bất thường. Đàn cá heo khi nãy , giờ đã chẳng còn một con. Không , đó không phải thứ duy nhất. Thậm chí cả tiếng kêu của chim cá cũng chẳng còn nữa. Cứ như là-- Cứ như các loài động vật trên một thảo nguyên rộng lớn cảm thấy chúa sơn lâm đang đến gần , và thế là tất cả bỏ chạy -- “Ah....Aha....!” Kana , che miệng của chị ấy lại bằng hai tay, cố không hét lên. Sha...... Shashasha..... Chấn động -- có động đất trên biển. Cả chiếc Annabelle rung lên. Không -- là cả một vùng biển -- đang rung lên.....! “ --- Nó phát ra từ đó , Kinji!” Aria, người gặp tình huống càng nguy hiểm thì lại càng trở nên can đảm, chạy lên mũi thuyền, đang hướng về phía biển. Tôi cũng chạy lại chỗ của Aria. Thứ Aria đang chỉ vào , chính là vật ở cách Annabelle vài trăm mét về phía trước ở dưới biển -- nó đang bắt đầu nổi lên. Mặt biển, nổi lên. --- Thứ đó --- sao có thể chứ! SSSHHHLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAA! Khi nước biển tuôn xuống dưới như một dòng thác, vật hiện ra dưới ánh nắng của thời điểm giữa hè -- không phải là -- một con cá voi. Nó không thể nào là thứ sinh vật nhỏ bé. Nếu so với một con Balaenoptera physalus (Cá voi lưng xám) trưởng thành dài 30 mét , nó phải to gấp mười lần , với thân hình làm bằng kim loại đen , trồi lên từ dưới biển. Những con sóng , khiến cho chiếc Annbelle nhìn như một chiếc lá rơi. Aria và tôi ghì chặt sợi xích trước mũi thuyền , cố gắng giữ cho mình không bị ngã. Thân hình khổng lồ đen bóng đó -- Ở trước chiếc Annbelle, trở nên ngày càng một lớn hơn, từ từ tiến đến. Cứ như cảnh một kiến trúc vĩ đại khi nhìn gần, thứ đó quá to lớn, khiến cho một con người không thể nhìn bao quát hết được. Nhưng, tôi chắc chắn đây là thứ do con người làm ra. Tôi hiểu -- chữ được sơn trên thân hình khổng lồ đó, dài ít nhất cũng phải hai mét, “I-U”, lướt lên trước mắt tôi. Hai chữ cái đó nhẹ nhàng lướt lên trước mắt tôi, hai chữ ‘I-U’ màu trắng.--- Khiến cho tôi trong Hysteria Mode chợt bùng hiểu ra. Tôi đã từng xem sách sử tham khảo trước đây. I. --- Chính là kí hiệu mật dùng để chỉ tàu ngầm của Nhật Bản. U. --- Đây cũng là kí hiệu mật dùng để chỉ tàu ngầm , của Đức. I-U. Hình dạng thật của nó, chính là tàu ngầm! Nó bắt đầu quay đầu lại, để lộ ra không gian neo đậu của nó trước chiếc Annbelle. Cả cái tàu ngầm đó chắc phải dài hơn 300 mét --- Mặc dù tôi không rành về tàu ngầm cho lắm......nhưng kiểu tàu chiến này, tôi đã từng nhìn thấy nó trước đây. “Vostok......!” Chính là mô hình mà Muto đã chơi lúc trước, tàu ngầm hạt nhân vĩ đại nhất trong lịch sử. Mất tích sau khi bị tháo dỡ --- sau thảm họa tàu ngầm hạt nhân, SS Great Eastern. “......Em, đã từng thấy nó, phải không?..........” Kana, nằm xuống trên boong của chiếc Anbelle, nói. “Đúng, thứ này -- đã được đặt tên trong thảm họa SS Great Eastern trước đây.......tàu ngầm chiến lược mang tên lửa hạt nhân trên mình. SS Great Eastern, không hề bị đắm. Nó đã bị người sở hữu trí tuệ vĩ đại nhất trong lịch sử -- “Giáo sư’-- đánh cắp.” Sau khi quay đầu lại xong, chiếc tàu ngầm hạt nhân dừng lại --- trên đài chỉ huy một người đàn ông xuất hiện --- Kana bật dậy và hét lên. “ ‘Giáo sư’....xin hãy dừng lại! Đừng tấn công lũ trẻ!” Ta! Kana, như muốn bảo vệ chúng tôi, lao lên chắn phía trước mũi thuyền. Pyuuu!! Không hề có một thanh âm hay bất cứ tiếng động nào. Kana bị ném bay ra sau như thể chị ấy trúng phải đòn tấn công vô hình của người đàn ông. Khi tôi giữ Kana, đang ngã ngửa về sau với mái tóc phấp phới... ---- Tiếng súng nổ, nghe như sấm rền vang lên từ xa. Những ngón tay tôi dùng để đỡ Kana, cảm giác thấy một thứ chất lỏng ấm, nóng. Không thể......KHÔNG THỂ NÀO. “Kana!!” Máu ---! Ngực của Kana, đã bị bắn xuyên qua. Dù anh ấy đang mặc giáp chống đạn. Người đàn ông đó không hề để lộ bất cứ động tác nào, bắn Kana ở khoảng cách như vậy sao? --- ‘Invinsible Bullet’ --- ông ta đã sử dụng kĩ thuật của Nii-san, với một khẩu súng ngắm? Trong lúc ôm lấy Kana như muốn bảo vệ cho cô ấy, tôi ngẩng đầu lên trong kinh ngạc, và nhìn.....người đàn ông đó.... “.............!” Thân hình mảnh khảnh, gầy guộc. Cái mũi khoằm với cái cằm rắn chắc. Tay phải của ông ta đang cầm một ống nước cũ ---- và trên tay trái của ông ta, là một cây gậy batoong. Tuy ông ta không đội nón như trong bức hình kia hay trong hình minh họa của sách giáo khoa Butei.......nhưng đến lúc này, tôi đã có thể chắc chắn đây không phải là một hình ảnh ba chiều hay một người nào đó trông giống ông ta. Ông ta chính là thủ lĩnh của I-U , ‘Giáo sư’. Vì vài lí do, trông ông ta giống như chỉ mới hai mươi tuổi--- Aria, với giọng đầy hoài nghi--- Gọi người đàn ông.... “......Ông , ÔNG CỐ !?” Phải, ông ta chính là --- cụ cố của Aria. Sherlock Holmes đệ nhất! Go For The NEXT!!! Category:Hidan no Aria